Changes
by x.-Prongs-.x
Summary: Set in seventh year, so James has deflated his head a bit. Lily notices James has grown up a bit over the holidays, she is begining to like him, but what will make her realize that, and how long will it last? LEJP and SBOC. My first Fic so PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Brief Opening Note; Thanks Cam and Josh.**

**Chapter One**

**Behavioral Changes**

Lily opened her eyes and, groaning loudly groggily hit the snooze button on her alarm clock. She had been having a good dream! She tried to remember what exactly it was about. _AH! That wasn't a good dream! _Why was she dreaming about Potter? Why had she woken up thinking it had been a good dream?

Now slightly more disturbed by her sub-conscience she stood up and walked over to her wardrobe, trying to decide what to wear that day. Her last ever first day of the school year. There wasn't much left in there due to the fact that she had packed for the year already. Lily sighed and pulled out her jeans and one of her few remaining tops. After pulling them on, along with a pair of boots, she hurried downstairs to grab a quick breakfast before heading off to Kings Cross.

James woke up to the horrid ring of his alarm clock, rubbing his eyes he slowly sat up. He looked around his room and saw that Sirius was still fast asleep. James grinned, this could be fun. He walked over to his friend, who was half hanging off his bed in the strangest tangle of arms and legs James had ever seen. A swish of his wand and a large bucket of icy water was dangling over his tangled best friend. James was shaking with silent laughter as he backed away, close to the door, magically tipped the bucket on Sirius and ran for it.

_Crash! Thud! Bang! _"JAMES POTTER!" roared Sirius, dripping wet and laughing his head off, running after his fleeing best mate.

Lily sighed as she looked around platform 9 ¾, she simply loved the Wizarding world, and still after seven years found it hard to believe all of this was concealed in the middle of London.

"Lily!" Lily turned just in time to be crash tackled by her best friend Lys, her other close friend Alice walked up in a much more sensible manner, giving Lily a gentler hug than Lys.

"Hey guys! Shall we go find a compartment?" suggested Lily, gesturing towards the gleaming red steam engine beside them.

"Sure!" Lys and Alice headed onto the train with Lily a pace or two behind them. Before Lily could board the train however, James put himself between her and the doorway.

"Potter." She said curtly, James was undeterred however.

"Hello Lily." he said in a pleasant voice, Lily looked up in surprise at his use of her first name. James took this opportunity to give her a swift kiss on the lips, before disappearing onto the train. Lily, in a state of shock, followed him on board. She was not sure weather she enjoyed that or weather she should be extremely angry. She found the compartment that Lys and Alice had chosen, and noticed that there was another girl in there whom she had never seen before.

"There you are Lily," commented Alice, "this is Ella by the way; she just transferred here from Beauxbatons Academy."

"Hi, pleasure to meet you."

The girls had been talking and getting to know Ella better, discovering that she was actually Australian, but her father's work had moved them to France, and now to England. Lily looked at her watch and suddenly jumped up, much to the surprise of everyone.

"I have to go!" she was rushing round frantically trying to pull her robes on over her jeans and top, "I have to go find out who head boy is! And then run a prefects meeting!"

"WOAH!" cried Alice as Lily was about to run out, "When were you thinking of telling us you are head girl!"

"Now." Said Lily, bolting out the door.

Lily rushed up to the front of the train, towards the Heads' compartment. She stopped at the door, pausing, she had no idea who the Head Boy was, though she was fairly certain it would be Remus Lupin. _At least, _she thought, _it definitely wont be –_

"Potter! This compartment is for the Head Boy, Head Girl and prefects only." Lily said hotly.

"And," replied James in a calm voice, "as I am Head Boy I would be allowed in here, would I not?" Lily was speechless, her mouth opening and closing as she thought for something to say. James considered telling her she was doing a remarkable goldfish impersonation, but thought better of it.

"Dumbledore's gone mental." she muttered to herself.

"That's what mum said." laughed James, interrupting her continued muttering about the headmaster's insanity. Lily looked up at him, he was being so….pleasant. He had spoken to her twice today now, without asking her out or uttering the phrase 'alright Evans?'. Had he changed?

_No_, she told herself, _that would be too good to be true._

James was looking at her rather intently, and Lily snapped back to reality, realizing that she had been staring at him. She looked away, blushing. _Since when do I blush around Potter?_

"Lily," James started to say something, when Remus walked in, followed by Lys, _so that's who the new 7th year prefect is this year, _thought Lily. Lily rushed over to Lys, and James looked annoyed as he walked over and stood with Remus.

The prefects' meeting went well, and, much to Lily's surprise James was well behaved and helpful. This left her pondering his behaviour and her dream from earlier that morning, for the rest of the train ride.

"What's up?" enquired Alice, noticing that Lily had been very subdued for some time now.

"Hmmm? Oh nothing" she said turning away from the window she had been staring at, her eyes out of focus as the countryside flashed past. She looked around the compartment they had snapped up earlier and saw Lys and Ella playing a very animated game of Exploding Snap. She looked back and found Alice still looking at her quizzically. Lily sighed.

"Its James," she began, and Alice perked up noticeably, moving closer to her friend, "he's……different…like, you know how last year, at the end of term he asked me out 45 times a day for a week. And when I still refused he turned my hair green"

""To match your eyes", I remember" said Alice.

"Well," continued Lily, "today he's been different, not so immature, I almost miss the old him, and he…he…he…" Alice raised an eyebrow "he kissed me." Alice, who had been leaning close to Lily, fell off her seat with shock.

"And you didn't kill him?" she joked, getting up.

"I think I actually enjoyed it." Muttered Lily so quietly she thought Alice wouldn't hear which of course she did. Before Alice could question her further however, there were two high pitched screams as Lys' and Ella's game of snap exploded, singing Ella's long red hair and blackening Lys' face. The four girls laughed and laughed, until the train rounded a corner and Hogwarts came into view.

"Home sweet home." Said Lily, meaning every word.

Lily, Alice and Lys found a seat at the Gryffindor table, as Ella was yet to be sorted they saved one for her, all crossing their fingers, hoping she would be in Gryffindor. Lily sat opposite Lys and Alice, and who should waltz in and sit next to them, but the three most sought after boys in Hogwarts history. Remus sat down next to Lys, who, Lily noticed suddenly seemed to get slightly nervous, and Sirius sat down two seats along from Lily, leaving a spot between them for James. James sat down, smiled slightly at Lily and then looked up to the head table.

Lily followed his gaze as McGonagall walked in with the long line of first years, and Ella. She slowly tuned out through the long list of names, and for some reason found herself looking at James, who was sitting closer to the head table than she was. She hadn't seen much of him today, but what she had seen confused her. He had not asked her out, not been immature and she has seen him walk straight past Snape, doing nothing in retaliation to the horrid remarks thrown his way.

This was very un-James-like behaviour. She found herself wishing he would turn back to his old self, turn round and kiss her.

'_NO, no, no, no, no! I did NOT just think that! I don't want him to kiss me! I don't!' _she tried to convince herself. **_Denial,_** said a little voice inside her head.

James felt someone looking at him and turned around, green eyes met hazel and the world around the two of them seemed to pause for a moment, until Lily looked away, blushing deep red. She looked up with interest as she heard the name 'Ella Penman' called out by McGonagall. All the girls looked at eachother, fingers crossed under the table.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the sorting hat shouted, after a long pause. The girls cheered loudly, joined by, Lily noticed, most of the older male population of Gryffindor, the seventh year boys in other houses looking slightly sour.

Dumbledore clapped once and food appeared over the five tables. Sirius practically leaped on the food, seeming to shovel it onto his plate and into his mouth simultaneously. Ella looked at him, completely dumbfounded.

"You'll choke if you don't slow down." She stated frankly. Sirius just shrugged his mouth too full to reply. After about 30 seconds however it was empty.

"So your name's Ella?" he enquired.

"Yep."

"Ella will you go out with me." Sirius asked, as if it was perfectly normal to ask out someone you've known for under a minute.

"No." said Ella simply, continuing on eating. Sirius nearly did choke, he had never, NEVER, never been turned down before. James and Remus broke out in laughter at the look on his face, the girls joining in. the plates cleared and Dumbledore stood up.

"Now that we are all fed and watered, off to bed with you all! Your classes await you in the morning" the students groaned at this prospect and a huge din arose at several hundred chairs were pushed back, "if I could see the heads please." Dumbledore added over the din.

**Author's Actual, End-of-Chapter Note: I'M BAAAAAACK! Ok, so it's only like what, two months after I said I'd repost. Well you all know the drill; I don't own Harry Potter, though I wouldn't mind owning the Marauders (minus Peter of course). Review pleeeeeeaaaaasssssssse! I was blackmailed into reposting by my coughfriendscough they are so mean to me wipes away tears. But seriously, thanks Josh and Cam, there would be no chapter without you (although I would have done my Maths homework). R.E.V.I.E.W. I wont update until I have 10 reviews (and that's a minimum people, you don't have to stop at ten!)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Recap**_

"_Now that we are all fed and watered, off to bed with you all! Your classes await you in the morning" the students groaned at this prospect and a huge din arose at several hundred chairs were pushed back, "if I could see the heads please." Dumbledore added over the din._

**Chapter Two**

"**No! Not Happening!"**

Lily and James fought their way through the crowd up to the head table, in order to meet with the headmaster as he had requested. Dumbledore smiled warmly as they approached, Lily tiredly smiled back.

"Well congratulations to the pair of you on being appointed as head students," began the headmaster, "now I have a lot to fill you in on, but from the look of the pair of you, you would both like to go to bed?" Lily and James both nodded, "then I shall show you the way to your new dorms…unless, I guess correctly in assuming that you, Mr. Potter know the way?"

"I may sir." replied James, with a twinkle in his eye to rival Dumbledore's. Lily smiled slightly, amused by the conversation.

"Then I will kindly ask you to show the lovely Miss Evans the way then." said Dumbledore, before exiting the all.

"Well, lovely Miss Evans, if you would care to follow me." said James offering his arm to her, Lily giggled at his antics. _Since when does Potter make me laugh! _thought Lily, but shook it off, and continued to walk with him. They were enjoying a polite conversation, much to the amazement of both parties, when they were stopped by a small portion of the Marauders' official fan club. _Fan-bloody-tastic, _thought James as they approached, he pasted on a smile and patiently returned their stupid, flirtatious remarks, he didn't notice when Lily dropped his arm and moved about a meter away.

Lily had thought it was too good to be true, she looked over at the 'fan girls' and felt a pang of…._jealousy? No way_….if it wasn't jealousy, then why did she feel like going and telling those girls to bugger off? Cause she liked him? _No! Not happening! I DO NOT like James!...do I? Oh I do, don't I? _Now annoyed with herself, James Potter and the universe in general, she snapped at James that she was tired and wanted to go to bed.

James looked at her, confused by her sudden change in demeanor, said goodbye to the worshiping fan girls much to their disappointment (and much to his delight). And once again offered his arm to the 'lovely Miss Evans'. Lily did not laugh this time and James sighed, he thought that he had gotten her to open up a bit, evidently not; she had reverted to calling him Potter and snapping at him. Maybe he should just give up, he thought as they arrived in front of a portrait of a young flower girl.

"Please select a password." requested the portrait of a young witch.

"Lily Potter." James said quickly, and before Lily could contradict his decision the portrait opened. James gave Lily a lopsided grin and walked inside quickly before she could snap at him. Lily rolled her eyes and walked into the room. Suddenly she felt as though she had had the wind knocked out of her. The room was spectacular, the walls were cream and all the beautiful furniture in the room was red trimmed with gold. There were three doors along one side of the room; two of them had gold plaques on them. One read James and the other Lily. Lily entered her room.

It was perfect, that walls were a soft mauve, and there was a teak four-poster with white hangings and cushions. In one corner there was a beautiful teak desk and in another a pile of huge cushions that she could sit on while she read. There was a bookshelf that ran at eye level along one of the wall adjacent to the desk, near the door she had entered through there was another, she opened it and looked in at a huge bathroom, bigger than the prefects one.

Looking across she saw James looking as amazed as she was, he looked up at her and she quickly closed the door and retreated to her room. She was confused about James, all day he had been mature and then he had to go and ruin it by flirting with those stupid, ditzy girls. Which was the real James? Should she give him a chance at last?

"Night Lily!" called James, hoping for a response.

"Good night... James." Lily called back, still confused.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A week later James was lying in bed, staring up at the top of his four-poster. All week he had been nice to Lily but she continued to be distant and or seemingly reluctant to give her friendship. _Maybe I should just give up._

"Sirius Black." he said directly to a small square mirror, the aforementioned Marauder's face appeared replacing his own, "Sirius mate, you better tell Remus to hand over those 5 galleons he now owes you. You won the bet! I, James Potter, give up on Lily Evans."

Up in the Gryffindor boys' dorm Sirius was speechless, Remus looked at him questioningly and Sirius handed over the mirror.

"Prongs mate, what have you said to ACTUALLY make Padfoot shut up?"

"I told him that I, James Potter give up on Lily Evans." Remus dropped the mirror in surprise. James rolled his eyes and after breaking the contact went to bed. _So that's it, _he thought as he drifted off to sleep, _The End. She wins, I. Give. Up._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Oh, I do like him!_ Lily once again concluded her inner debate, the same argument she had been having with herself since she had that dream, the night before school started. _Next time he asks me out…I'll say yes. I'll give him a chance!_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_I give up. She wins._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_I'll give him a chance. He wins._

**Lazy shit's note; I am much better at being a lazy shit than I am at writing, if lazy shittyness was an Olympic sport, I would be the gold medalist. Enough about me: the above chapter is probably crap. **

**If you dis agree; tell me! **

**If you do agree; tell me!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Recap;**_

_I give up. She wins_

_I'll give him a chance. He wins_

**Chapter Three**

The next morning Lily walked up to the Gryffindor girls' dorm to find Lys and Alice poking at Ella, who was still asleep. Lily, Alice and Lys had all become very good friends with Ella, particularly Lily, the two girls both wanted to be healers when they left school, so they were in all the same classes.

"We are going to be late if she doesn't wake up soon!" whined Alice. Lys just grinned evilly, and conjured up a bucket of iced water.

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three!" both girls yelled, Lys tipping the bucket of water onto Ella's sleeping form.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR!" screamed an enraged Ella, who was by now of course, very much awake.

"That, my friend," replied Alice, "was to wake you up, as you have 10 minutes to be dressed and at class, McGonagall wont thank you for being late."

"But I haven't had breakfast!"

"We know that, so we brought you some toast" Lys handed over the aforementioned toast and she, Lily and Alice hurried off to transfiguration. The three girls found a desk near the back of the room, although they made sure to stay a fair distance away from the Marauders' desks.

Just as the bell rang Ella skidded into the classroom and sat down next to Lily.

"You took your time missy!" whispered Lily as Ella took out her books. McGonagall started to walk around collecting homework; the Marauders strutted into the classroom just as McGonagall reached the girls to collect their homework.

"And where have you three been? Asked Professor McGonagall, James and Sirius put on their most charming faces and James answered.

"Well you see Minnie, we just ran into the minister for magic on our way here, he said he needed our help to collect flubberworm eggs for the good of wizard kind, if we didn't help him the Wizarding world would have simply disappeared, you see he needed to feed the eggs to this magical talking dog so that it would turn back into a pin cushion and the world would be saved...so really we cant be blamed because we just saved everybody from the wrath of the pin cushion dog!" He used a perfectly normal voice, and, if it wasn't for the shear absurdity of the story, anyone would have believed him.

"It's all true Minnie! All of it, and we almost lost Remus!" exclaimed Sirius, at this stage he lean on James shoulder and pretended to sob loudly, "I just don't know what we would have done with out him!" The two boys now had the entire classroom, with the exception of McGonagall, rolling around on the floor laughing. Remus cocked his eyebrow, clearly as unimpressed as McGonagall.

"Detention." snapped McGonagall, and the class stopped laughing immediately. Ella looked at the Marauders strangely then looked at Lily and began to scribble frantically on a piece of scrap paper, which she handed to Lily.

_**You know you've been looking at James since he walked in, and you laughed at his story, from what I've been told about your history with him, this would seem unnatural behaviour on your part, would it not?**_

_Well, we have agreed to be friends…since we will be working together a lot this year,_ Lily wrote back, blushing.

**_Only friends?_** Ella raised an eyebrow at her friend. Lily stopped the conversation there, she still hadn't told her friends about her resolve to give James a chance, she wasn't sure she had the courage to face the 'I told you so's that she knew would be coming her way.

James looked down at Lily, noticing her blush as she read some note that Ella had passed her. _God she's beautiful, _thought James, before mentally slapping himself, he was meant to be getting over her for gods sake! James decided that he'd actually take notes for once, to keep his mind off a certain red head.

Lily looked back at James, who was taking notes, _very uncharacteristic, _thought Lily. So Lily decided to do something uncharacteristic herself.

"Adnotãtiõ" muttered Lily pointing her wand at her notebook.

_Strange seeing you taking notes, James._ Lily wrote, but the words appeared only briefly on her book before fading and appearing on James's instead. James looked round to see who it could be from and saw Lily looking at him with one eyebrow raised and a skeptical smile on her face.

**_Strange to see you not doing so, Lily. _**They were still friends, even if he had given up on her, which he had, right?

Their conversation continued throughout the class, and several more occurred during other classes. By the end of the day they were on very friendly terms, with whispers following them everywhere that other students saw them talking politely to eachother. Lily was confused however, James had not mentioned going out all day but she had seen him flirting with other girls (and couldn't ignore the pang of jealousy she felt each time). Surely, she thought, he hadn't given up on her, had he? _Well I'll just have to do something to make sure he hasn't, _thought lily, as she walked down to dinner, with Ella.

"You know Sirius has been flirting shamelessly with me since I first sat down at this table." said Ella as she and Lily sat down with the others, "It's driving me mad!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Oh James!" Alice called down the table that Friday.

"Yeah"

"You might wanna clear out of the head dorms tonight!"

"Why?"

"GIRLS NIGHT IN!" chorused Lys, Alice and Ella.

"God save us all," muttered Sirius and James in unison.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

That night the usually elegant looking heads common room had all the furniture pushed to the side of the room and a bunch of mattresses the girls had transfigured from several coushins, were placed in a large circle around a small table, upon which Ella was now placing multiple, large bottles of firewiskey.

"Ummm…Ella? What's with all the booze? You've got like…oh my god! Four bottles of firewiskey?" Lily had just noticed the table's contents.

"Yea, so we can play never ever! I got the biggest bottles I could find, but they sell them much bigger in France."

"Never ever?" questioned Alice as she and Lys walked in, in their pyjamas.

"You guys have never played! Ok well basically, you go round the circle and one person says i never ever been to third base - as an example - and anyone who has, has to take a swig outta their bottle, first one to empty their bottle looses." she explained. The others looked at her in disbelief, "What, you lot chicken?" she said cheekily, her Australian accent becoming more evident.

"Most definitely not!" yelled Lys.

"I second that!" yelled Alice, Lily however was still uncertain, but was soon coaxed into it by her friends.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I ne-"hiccup "-ver umm…" Lily swayed a bit, almost dropping her not quite empty bottle; the other girls burst into giggles "umm…had a detention"

"Wow! –" hiccup "- really! –" hiccup "well that's me out." slurred Ella as she emptied her bottle with one last swig.

Unknown to the girls there were four – almost – sober boys watching this highly amusing scene through James' bedroom door, which Sirius had bewitched so that the could see out, but the girls could not see in.

"Ooh! Let's play truth!" suggested Alice; the most sober of the group, this idea was met with several drunken agreements. "Ok, I'll go first…ummm…Lily!"

"Yeah?" Lily had had a lot to drink at this stage.

"Do you actually like James Potter?"

"Mmmhmm I sure do!" Lily slurred, "And I decided to give him a chance…but now he won't ask me out!" Lily pouted and Ella started to laugh her head off, Alice's jaw dropped and Lys actually passed out (probably from a mixture of shock and drunkenness). Lily went into a rant about his gorgeous hazel eyes and how incredibly sexy he was, and how she loved it when he ruffled his hair up.

Ella then started to join in by talking non stop about how much she loved Sirius, with Lys throwing in every now and then that she had a thing for Remus; Alice just stared in shock.

Meanwhile, in James' room James was just staring through the door, completely speechless, Sirius was pinching himself saying "I must be dreaming" over and over again. Remus noticed this and stopped him.

"Nuh-uh mate, this is real"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Authors Note; Well I really like that chapter, let me know what you think! I got heaps of reviews for chapter two, so thanks for that guys! Incase you thought some of that looked familiar, it's because I really liked some stuff from my old version, so I am keeping it in. Hope that's a long enough chapter for you Cam!**

**-.x.-Prongs-.x.- **

**R.E.V.I.E.W. N.O.W.**

**Look! The little button down there, the "Submit Review" button! It's screaming "Press me! Press me!"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**a/n; Sorry its so short!**

_Recap;_

_Lily went into a rant about his gorgeous hazel eyes and how incredibly sexy he was and how she loved it when he ruffled his hair up._

_Ella then started to join in by talking non stop about how much she loved Sirius, with Lys throwing in every now and then that she had a thing for Remus; Alice just stared in shock._

_Meanwhile, in James' room James was just staring through the door, completely speechless, Sirius was pinching himself saying "I must be dreaming" over and over again. Remus noticed this and stopped him._

"_Nuh-uh mate, this is real"_

**And on with the story.**

"I can't believe you're not going to do anything after what you just heard!" exclaimed Sirius, "Lily just spent like ten minutes straight ranting about you and you're not going to do anything!"

"She was drunk you nut case!" argued James, "she didn't mean it." He added forlornly, "I'm going to bed."

oOoOoOo

Lily woke up first the next morning, looking around she saw the four firewiskey bottles and groaned. That would explain her currently pounding head. She shakily got up and stumbled from the main room into her bedroom. She had made some hangover potion yesterday, just in case.

Thirty minutes later a showered, dressed, very much awake Lily practically bounced back into the main room.

"Rise and shi-ine!" lily called out, as loud as she could. This was met with three loud groans, and several pillows came flying in Lily's direction. After the hangover potion had been handed out the girls cleaned up and headed to breakfast.

oOoOoOo

"James quit staring at Lily and eat dinner." sighed Sirius, "I thought you said you were over her."

"I am," replied James, not sounding even the tiniest bit convincing, Sirius and Remus just rolled their eyes at one another.

"Lily," said Ella, "I seem to vaguely recall a game of truth last night, during which I seem to vaguely recall you admitting to liking James Potter?" Lily blushed and looked at the ceiling, so Ella continued, "Well you know he has been staring at you the whole time we've been sitting here."

Alice saw where this was going and joined in, "You know rumour has it that he has given up on you…we can't have that happening, can we?" she smirked.

"At least smile at him for gods sake" added Lys.

Lily rolled her eyes at her friends, but deciding she might as well take their advice, she looked James in the eye and smiled, somewhat flirtatiously, blushing madly the whole time. She felt silly, like she was just another one of his many fan girls, but the again she couldn't seem to help it. James couldn't look away, Lily's gaze was so powerful, even from a distance, he felt like he was being sucked into a vortex of some sort, but using all his mental strength he pulled away.

Standing up and walking out of the hall James ignored his friends questioning looks and the fact that he had left half his dessert uneaten. Once he was out of the Great Hall James just kept walking, not really taking notice of where he was going, after a while he found himself at the beech tree that the Marauders considered their own. He simply sat, staring out over the lake trying desperately to think of a way to get his mind of Lily Evans.

oOoOoOo

Over the next few weeks the whole school noticed a complete turn around of usual events.

Lily and James had stopped fighting.

James had stopped asking Lily out.

Lily was…_flirting?..._with James.

oOoOoOo

"Alice! Lys! Ella!" Lily called as she walked up the stairs to her old dorm.

"Yes?" came Alice's reply as she walked in the door. Lily flopped dramatically onto what was once her bed.

"What am I doing wrong?" her question was greeted with three puzzled looks, "James! He won't ask me out! Why is it that he asked me out over four thousand times when I didn't like him and now that I do he's basically ignoring me?"

"Maybe you just have to…I dunno, crank it up a notch?" suggested Lys, now it was Lily's turn to look confused, "Well," she elaborated, "the gossip brigade that seems to live in the third floor girls bathroom has been saying that Sirius's latest tart heard him and Remus saying that James just gave up on you, now believe it or not, their info is usually pretty reliable, so I say you do every teasing thing in your power to make him want you back."

"Go for it." Added Ella, "When we say everything, we mean everything."

oOoOoOo

Later that night Lily had just been in the bath in the heads common room, she had asked the girls for advice and was about to use their favourite suggestion. She had purposely left her pyjama's in her bedroom, and she knew the James was studying or something in the common room. Getting to her clothes would mean running past James with nothing but a towel on.

Here goes, thought Lily as she opened the door, peeking out to make sure James was the only one there. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and ran (not too fast though) through the common room to her bedroom door, grinning as she peeked out to see James' face. He really didn't know what hit him. Lily got changed and looked at the list of teasing ideas she and her friends had come up with.

**Author's Note: Oh my God! That is disgustingly short and has taken me forever to come up with! Seriously, my imagination has died. Anyway, my annoying mother is shooing me into bed (its only 11.30pm) so I'd better go. Please review! I need ideas, anything that you would like to see, well read about Lily doing, let me know! You all seem to come up with fantastic ideas for this sort of thing, so help me out here people. Ok I seriously have to stop now or the author's note will be longer than the actual chapter!**

**-.x.-Prongs-.x.-**

**Look! Down there! The little REVIEW button is screaming "HIT ME! HIT ME!"**


	5. Chapter 5

**For all my friends. Oh, how I envy you all and love you all at the same time…**

**Chapter Five**

Two days later as Lily walked into her bedroom she found Ella smirking Lys rolling round on Lily's bed laughing, _Never a good combination_, she thought, walking over to her two friends. Ella had her wand out and was altering Lily's uniforms; Lily snatched up one of her skirts and looked at it, shocked. The skirt had previously been about two inches above her knee, Ella and Lys had taken about three inches off that, making the skirt considerably shorter. She snatched up another, seeing that it had been altered to the same length as the first. Examining her tops she could see that they would be considerably tighter than normal.

"What? Do you think you have done to my uniforms?" Lily half screamed at the others, this caused Lys to laugh harder, if that was even possible.

"Listen, you told us you want James to ask you out, right?" Lily nodded, so Ella continued, "Well we decided you needed a bit of help, running through your common room in just a towel was a wonderful beginning, so now you need to follow on from that."

Lily sighed, Ella was right, so before dinner she changed out of her normal sized uniform and into the rather smaller version and headed out of the head's dorms. Walking down the corridors Lily noticed, for the first time that sixth and seventh year boys were obviously checking her out. Lily smiled and Ella raised her eyebrows, smiling, she and Lys had thought that maybe their uniforms needed a bit of a make-over as well.

"See, it gets their attention" Lys said, smiling at Remus as he walked past in the opposite direction, Remus smiled back somewhat nervously. Lily end Ella poked Lys in the sides, making their friend emit a high pitched squeal. "What was that for!" Lys asked.

"Lys likes Remus" sang Lily in a quiet sing-song voice.

"Remus likes Lys" continued Ella, Lysandra blushed madly and sped up ahead of her friends, who were trying to catch her whilst continuing their duet at an ever increasing volume. Lys was grateful that they stopped when the three of them entered the Great Hall.

Alice walked over to her friends, examining their uniforms, "Now do you three _really_ think that that is going to go down well with the teachers?" her three friends just smiled like the angels they weren't and went to find a seat. Lily couldn't believe her luck; the seats next to the marauders were empty, so, without hesitation Lily sat down next to James, who without knowing it himself had just been staring at Lily's legs. Lily found it truly amazing what an extra few inches of thigh could do to the male population.

She rolled her eyes when Ella sat down opposite her and Sirius immediately asked her out. Ella once again declined without hesitation. The pair had become the new "Lily and James" as far as the gossips were concerned; it really was exactly the same situation, just different people.

oOoOoOo

Dumbledore had announced a Yule Ball, it was the one thousandth anniversary of Hogwarts and, rightfully so, the teachers had seen the need to celebrate at various occasions throughout the year. Much to the girls' delight, the heads and seventh year prefects had been put in charge.

Lily sighed as she walked into the library for her second planning session with James. She was getting frustrated with the situation, despite all her attempts to get his attention James still wouldn't react. Lily had surprised even herself when she discovered that she liked her 'new' self. She had taken to wearing tighter, but not skanky clothes on weekends, and even wore make-up to class now…and still he wouldn't ask her out!

James looked up when she entered the small study room at the back of the library and closed the door. She was wearing tight jeans and a pale green off the shoulder top; _She is trying to drive me mad! _thought James, he had noticed (whether he showed it or not) that Lily had loosened up a bit, _Now she **is** perfect._ He wanted to ask her out so badly, yet he knew that Sirius would never let him live it down if he did, he had told the others he had given up, and he knew that he would never live it down if he gave in.

"Hey James." Lily smiled as she sat down, _that smile is so perfect_, James thought for about the millionth time.

"Hey."

"So…" Lily went into a long list of the plans she had already made, but James couldn't take in a word of it, he just sat there, staring at what he couldn't have, _unless……_

James leaned over the long, thin table and kissed Lily, mid sentence. It took a second to register before Lily closed her eyes and began to kiss back. she felt James' tongue slide across her bottom lip, begging to let the kiss become more heated. She was in heaven. Pure simple bliss. But then it stopped, Lily opened her eyes again, wondering why James had stopped.

"Wow" James said under his breath, he had kissed her briefly on the train on the way to school, but that, that was about a million time better. Lily walked round the table and sat on it, right in front of where James had sunk back into his chair.

"About bloody time you snogged me." Lily said, almost laughing, she was surprised by her boldness, and surprised James even more when she sat on his lap. "What took you so long?"

"I told my mates and myself that I'd given up on you, but I guess I just couldn't…"

"James, do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" James looked up, he had never heard better words in his life.

"Actually, what if we just kept this to ourselves for the moment…." Lily looked puzzled, sp James continued, "Sirius would never let me forget that I couldn't stick to what I said…" now Lily looked disappointed. "What if we went tonight instead?"

"But…how can we, we can't get out of the grounds…"

"I'm a Marauder, I have my ways." James said mysteriously and led her out of the library. Lily smiled as she walked with James through the castle's many hallways, holding his hand, until they came to a statue and James took out his wand. He muttered something and a tunnel suddenly appeared in the statue's back. James boosted Lily into the tunnel before climbing in himself.

**Author's Note: 1,094 words! Much better than my last chapter if I dare say so. Thank you so much for all your reviews, they make me feel so much better about my writing! So anyway, next chapter will hopefully contain; Lily and James' date, more to do with Sirius and Ella, pranks and Quidditch! Any thing you guys want prank wise and I'll make sure to put it in! but you have to let me know by REVIEWING. The whole telepathy thing just doesn't seem to work as well…….**

**Love you all!**

**-.x.-Prongs-.x.-**


End file.
